Murderer!
by Washii
Summary: It'd always been lonely in this dark world, you'd never had a prized possession in which to call your own, nor did you have any fri-Hey! its got Ikuto in it! isn't that good enough?
1. Chapter 1:Excuse me sir!

**please forgive me if its rubbish, this is my first fanfiction ever so please don't scold me for wasting your time **

* * *

"All Hallow High"

It'd always been lonely in this dark world, you'd never had a prized possession in which to call your own, nor did you have any friends or family by your side. So when you're told that you have an incurable illness or a life threatening disease, all you can do is laugh coz there really is no point in crying.

My name is Hinamori Amu; I've just been transferred to a magic school called "All Hallow High" and so far I'd say its ok I guess, although I'm the only human here. I'm used to being the only one, that's the way it's always been. When dad died, mum slipped into a coma and when she woke up, she couldn't remember anything, she couldn't even remember me …

Amu's Pov

T he students here, they're all different, they have wings and fangs and tails and… I've never seen anything like it! It's like half human, half animals, this is so- "get out the way slut; you don't own the halls you know! Its humans like you that make me sick!" The brunet screeched at me throwing meto the ground, strutting away …im sorry I didn't mean to…

Ikuto's pov

She was just shoved to the ground and yet she acts as if nothing's happened? She's so helpless… "Excuse me! Excuse me sir, please could you help me!" I saw her calling out to every person she could find only to receive looks of pity and disgust, she was fragile and delicate. She looked lost as dejection engulfed the expressions on her face. Her pink locks sprawled across her cheeks, it's a shame she was human, she had the looks of a god but humans were something the students of this school loathe, something they despise most of all. But something inside her drew me in, closer, closer. drawing nearer "Need some help?" I asked extending a hand. A light smile pursed her lips "Please, I need to find my dorm, I've- you're a cat?" *sweat-drop* "uh yeah,glad you noticed... you are in a school of magic you know..." "Yeah I kinda guessed "she said in I quiet voice. "Oh yeah, what did you want help with again?" "oh umm, could you show me to my dorm please" she spoke timidly. I could tell she was shy , well why wouldn't she be? A cute guy was taking her to her dorm, I could feel a big grin spread across my face.

We were in the narrow corridor now "Oh , thank you sir, I-" she spoke " -the names Ikuto Tsukiyomi , you don't have to be so formal around here you know! Its school , just chill out and be yourself!." i reassured her . "my names Amu Hinamori" "speaking of yourself Amu, why are you here?" i asked curiously " you know, a school like this is a dangerous place for humans such as yourself..." she seemed hesitant to speak "i know... but i didn't have a choice... " what do you mean you didn't have a choice?" i asked puzzled. " i didn't have a choice! He made me come here! He forced me! He said that if i didn't leave, he'd kill me..." i saw tears fall from her eyes "what? Amu i don't understand? Who made you co- her piercing screeches cut me off , i see her clamp her hands to her ears and slam herself against the wall " PLEASE STOP! STOP! DONT HURT ME! DONT HURT ME! DONT MAKE ME REMEMBER ! I DONT WANT TO REMEMBER! i dont wanna! , please dont make me! ... i cant!... no more!...no more!..." sliding to the ground , her body shaking violently, tears spilling from her eyes. "AMU! Amu! , listen to me! its ikuto Amu , its okay , your okay now! your safe with me now! your safe now!" picking her up i open the door to her dorm and lay her on her bed. "its okay now , you don't have to worry while I'm here"

**mmm i felt this one sucked big time , it felt kinda rushed ... but thankyou for reading , the next chappy's nearly done so :) please review and tell me what you think **


	2. Chapter 2:Not A Safe Place For Humans!

Oh morning already? Ackk! I'm going to be late! To my first lesson as well! Oh no this really isnt good! Pulling my clothes on i dash out the door. I have no idea where to go , this school is so big where do i start? Uhh this really isn't the best first day of school the world. Where am i suppose to b-mmmphh ouch, uhh my head, what's that? I I said aloud clutching my head, "you know you should really watch where you're going... like I said, it really isn't safe here" a familiar voice said. I looked up, "oh Ikuto, it's you" an embarrassed smile covered my face "yeah well, who else it would be?" he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. "Oh um Ikuto?" i said hesitantly, "what is it?" "Well umm..., I wanted to thank you for yesterday an all; no-one's ever been there for me like that..." "Yeah alright, no problem" he said with a coolly, non- caring type attitude.

Break-time , Amu's pov

Its nearly break now, just half an hour left, i gotta get out of here! "Sensei please may i go to the restroom?"She gave me a sharp-eyed look and pointed bluntly towards the door "You've Already Succeeded in Disrupting This Class! Try not to disturb the lesson on the way out!" The first two lessons were a nightmare; it's surprising I got out in one piece! I don't recall even talking once in class and sensei's already hates me! All the dirty looks, the evil snarls, even from students! I don't know if i can take anymore of this. They make me feel like an outcast. Why is it that they hate humans so much? I mean, I don't remember doing anything bad to them, I just- "we hate humans because they killed many of our ancestors, many wars had taken place in the past because of their stupidity, their one track minds, so we decide to stay away from them, they're the vile creatures, the beasts, the vermin that they've always described us to be... or maybe they were right, maybe we are the beasts" He snarled licking his lips deviously. This strange creature had fair skin, very white in complexion; he had a dark raspy voice. His eyes were thin slits with orange pupils, his hands, if you could even call them hands, were black and scaly with dagger-like nails and his mouth, yellow razor sharp teeth and a tongue like a snake, flickering. _Tasting_. He had a mysterious aura about him, a sickening atmosphere, and when he spoke, it made me want to cringe, to crawl away and hide. He moved in closer behind me, dangerously close. "You know, you look rather tasty to me... and you know what else?" he whispered cunningly into my ear, snickering. "they call me teeth around here..." I could feel his stale breath on my neck. His claws snaking their way around my shoulders. "_You wanna know why they call me teeth? Or would you rather i showed you?..."_ he asked me in a wicked tone.. Scream Amu ... Don't Just Stand There! ... Do something!

Ikuto's pov

Does Nikaidou have to be so boring? I could be out actually doing something fun right now... "And the square root of mutants is... blah! blah! Blah! " wait a minute; something's not right here... What is this weird feeling in my stomach? "Ikuto? Is something wrong?" Nikaidou sensei said eyeing me "uhh no, I uh don't feel too good, can I go spend the rest of lesson in medical?" I said faking a cough "uhh sure if it really is that bad". Getting up I literally sprinted out the class leaving all the students gossiping and whispering on my leave. Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong, this feeling is making me sick to the stomach but i can't figure out what it is. And then, I hear an agonising scream, shading my sensitive ears from this piercing sound. This isn't just any scream... "IT'S AMU!"


	3. Chapter 3:Something You Wish To Tell Me?

**Oops! i got so caught up on wrighting this story i forgot to write any disclaimers! IM SORRY! WASHII OWNS NOTHING UNFORTUNATLEY... **

Amu's Pov

i felt it... i felt all of it ... i tried getting away but i couldn't...no matter how hard i tried, i couldn't. i felt his scaly fingers on my body, scratching, taring. i felt everything but the more i struggled , the more it hurt to move... and so my body grew limp. i was like a rag-doll in his grasp. . exactly the same way i felt when mum forgot the most important thing in the forgot her family, she forgot...me. enough..."Enough! STOP! please..."

Ikuto's pov

Amu, wait for me , please be alright!. the smell of blood , this smell, it was thick in the air, heavy, and it pained me to think that it could be hers. i turned the corner entering a dark alleyway. laughing , i hear chuckling , the eerie sound pulling at my gut. forcing me to draw nearer."oh hello ikuto , what might bring you here?" his voice sounded amused. mocking me. "teeth... Where is she?" i sneered "why, i don't think i know what your talking about ikuto..." this guy was pissing me off...he's toying with me!" IM TALKING ABOUT THE GIRL! WHERE IS SHE!" i scowled, grabbing him by his collar, claws drawn. "oh , getting a little feisty are we,little kitty-Kat? hahaha" he retorted , sniggering at me. "oh i think Ive found what your looking for, she was tasty i admit, it a shame you couldn't be the first right " enticed by his actions he lifted a lifeless body from the ground , barely conscious. "AMU! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" grasping his neck, tighter ,digging my claws in, serrating his flesh him. "ILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" squeezing with all i had , tighter. taking what was left of his strength, i watched him lift his hand up as he aimed his claws directly at my stomach ready to strike and forced out the words " don't worry , i didn't claim her... even I'm not pathetic enough for that " he then dealt the blow with a smile on his face, i could feel his claws tear through my skin, i watched him close his eyes , still smiling. still mocking me. i threw the deadened body to the ground, i made sure he was dead.

i picked amu up and gently slung her over my shoulder."Please ... don't... it hurts...it hurts... no more... i.." i could hear her drifting in and out of consciousness "Amu, Listen to me! , its Ikuto , your safe now, your gonna be just fine, i promise.." i whispered , trying to reassure her , to let her know that everything is alright now, but is everything alright. will she be alright?

Amus pov

i hear you , your voice, its you again, "thank you"

its so warm? where am i? i open my eyes in confusion. i take in the familiar surroundings, I'm in my dorm? but , but how? i don't remember getti- "oouch! my body ,its so painful! how?" i take a look under the covers, shock taking over , I'm bruised , scarred , there's bandages everywhere, i cant bare looking at my own body, tears threatening to spill from my eyes. "its so painful" i cry out to myself , a sudden unexpected voice appears from no-where. " you know , your lucky to be alive right now" i search for where it came from, meeting him. he was sat hunched against my wall , his shirt off and bandages wrapped tightly around his abdomen,his head was cradled in his arms. he wouldn't look at me "Ikuto! Your not hurt are you? i, im sorry, ..." he still wouldn't face me. "Ikuto please... please look at me?" i urged him gently. "i cant..." he replied. "but why, I'm sorry, please don't be mad" i pleaded. but what if he is mad at me? what if he doesn't forgive me,this is all my fault i shouldn't have- my thoughts were interrupted " i cant because..." he was hesitating "...because you haven't got any clothes on.." OH GOSH I COMPLETELY FORGOT! HOW CAN I BE SO DUMB! in a panic i slipped under the blanket and slipped on a large T-shirt "you didn't see anything did you!" i asked panicking! oh please tell me he didn't look , this is soo embarrassing! "theres nothing to see, your breasts are so small i don't think anyone would bother looking!" that sentance hit me like a ten tone of bricks "ARE YOU TRYING TO PICK A FIGHT OR SOMTHING YOU JERK!, WAIT! THAT MEANS YOU LOOKED!" he just shrugged me of replying "you didn't expect those bandages to got on by themselves did you? i stormed over towards him getting ready to give him one but he swung his leg round and tripped me up... well this wasn't part of the plan! what an ass!i feel like a complete idiot! it hadn't received to me , where i had landed.(a/n which was typically in between his legs, don't ask how , she just landed there...somehow) "is that really how you should treat the boy that just saved your ..." not giving him time to finish his sentence, i am snapped back into reality."oh right, i almost forgot." ikuto saved my life, i remember now , being scared , knowing that its the deep orange eyes. i remember it all! the pain. "ikuto , thank you i almost forgot." leaning up towards him i place a light peck on his cheek. he didn't say anything for a while after that , we just sat there , in complete silence.

ikuto's pov

*meanwhile , deep in ikutos thoughts* she just ... no i cant do this , i mustn't...if i do this , shell never forgive me! not now!

Amu's Pov

*deep in amus thoughts* i have to tell him today! i have to , but how? i dont think i have that much time left!

**What does amu mean by this? oh no... is there another twist to this unfortunate fanfic? your just gonna have to read on and find out...muahahah... OH! OH! I ALMOST FORGOT! I WANT TO THANK MY FIRST EVER REVIEWERS : Amutokoinu and Alchemistlover14 (im really sorry if im not allowed to mention names , its just i didnt know how to reply to the comments) AHAAA THANKYOUUU FOR REVIEWING , im only carrying on this story from your encouragement :D WASHII**


	4. Chapter 4:Save Me!

Murderer chap 4

*it's very late, still in Amu's room, Amu's lying in Ikuto's lap facing upwards*

Ikuto's POV

I was deep in though when I heard her whisper my name, she sounded somewhat sad. "Ikuto …"

I looked at her in response but she wouldn't look me in the eye, she'd turn and face another direction. "What do you think of me?" What's this suppose to mean? Is she joking or something? "… Do you like me?" her tone was off; it sounded like she wanted to cry. "Amu… I" I was suddenly interrupted by her "Ikuto, if I was to leave here and never come back what you would do?" I didn't know what to say… I couldn't say anything; all that came to my mind was "I'm glad he didn't take you from me"

Amu's pov

I heard him whisper something but I didn't quite catch it but I saw him smile, his saddened eyes. "Ikuto, I remember _him_. his orange pupils, He said something to me just before you came, the last thing I remember him say was - if you were inhuman, just like the rest of us , I'd waste no time in sealing our chains" , "Ikuto, what did he mean?"Ikuto had a surprised look on his face. More repulsed than anything, I could see his fists clamping together, his eyes closed jaws tight. "This is hard to say, so listen carefully, I'm only explaining this once!" I sat around doing exactly as he told me, he looked under pressure? Why? "When we mutants are born, it's said that a chain is tied around our life-force…." He appeared reluctant to finish his sentence. "… and when mutants like me grow to love somebody…"he really didn't seem keen on finishing his sentence "… and start making love to one another, their souls will be tied together binding what is called the sealing of chains. In other words, it can't be undone" I looked at him "do I have a chain?" he looked at me with painfull eyes "no .you don't" **(A/N: it doesn't mean that they're stuck together physically btw, that's what my friend thought! pfft …what a dumbass! xD…)**

Ikuto's pov

That is why we can never be together, I thought to myself painfully. I won't be able to survive the next question like that if this keeps up "Amu, it's getting late, if I get caught hanging round the girls dorms at this time, I'll be in for some serious trouble." And with that I pick her up and gently lay her on the bed being careful not disturb any of her bandages. Just before I pull away and get ready to leave, she grips the edge of my shirt "please don't go, what if something happens again! I don't wanna have to go through anymore, stay with me, please!" I look at her with sympathetic eyes "I'm not going anywhere", I sit leaning against her bed and wait for her to fall asleep, watching her eyelids grow heavy. Just as I'm about to leave, I hear her murmur "Uncle! pleas….please-…don't…hurt..me..anymmm… I …swear… I..didnt..kil..NO!... DON'T!- Ikuto-kun!...save…me…don't…let..Me…leave…" I see a tear rolling down her cheek "i…love...y…" I can feel my knees giving way, I'm collapsing, but I never meet the ground. I'm falling. _Plunging into darkness. I'm falling but there's no breeze, no resistance, no ground. Where am i? I don't understand? Amu! I can see her! She's lying horizontally. Her skin is so bright, she's glowing radiantly! Her delicate eyelids are closed, she's smiling. It's the most beautiful thing; she's surrounded by a light. a Pink atmosphere, pink flowers floating everywhere. The only thing supporting her is a chain connected to her chest. A CHAIN? BUT HOW? ONLY MUTANTS HAVE CHAINS! SHE'S A HUMAN ISNT SHE? This doesn't make any sense… WAIT? IT'S WAVERING! HER LIGHT IS GETTING WEAKER! HER CHAIN! IT'S SNAPPING! SHE'LL DIE! "Amu!" I try to run to her but just as I reach out for her, she falls from my grasp! I watch her fall, she's opened her eyes, she's screaming my name, crying! And then, just as quick as it happens, she disappears and there's no more light. "AMUUU!"_


End file.
